


Obligatory Christmas Special

by thepandemicwillend



Series: Splatoon Against the Multiverse [3]
Category: Splatoon
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepandemicwillend/pseuds/thepandemicwillend
Summary: Merry Christmas, everyone!
Series: Splatoon Against the Multiverse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955647
Kudos: 1





	Obligatory Christmas Special

**Author's Note:**

> No it isn't

A few hours after their battle with the Scarlet King’s forces, the agents of the New Squidbeak Splatoon were back at Marina’s house celebrating Christmas. “A’ight, me n’ the crab fella got the garage fixed, least ‘nuff tha’ it shouldn’t collapse.” Spyke informed them, sitting on the couch next to Lauren. “N’ again, thank y’all fer invitin’ me over here.” “Hey, you were the one who found Tartar’s lair for us. You might not be part of the agency, but you’re still an ally.” Marina pointed out, grinning. “Speaking of which, Cal, where’s your grandfather?” “I think he said something about meeting with the city council to discuss the influx of octolings that’ve been coming here over the past few months. At first, there wasn’t much concern about it because everyone thought they were inklings with funny hairstyles, but now that the whole thing is public knowledge, there’s gonna have to be some changes to make sure nothing happens.” “Guys, are you seeing this? Are you seeing what’s happening outside?” Trent called over from the window. “Dude, it’s just snowing.” Marcus stood next to him, gesturing to the specks slowly falling onto the thin white sheet outside. “Exactly. Am I the only one here who’s noticed it’s barely snowed all winter?” “Huh. Now that I think about it, you’re right. Guess we were all too caught up with the Scarlet King to notice, but maybe it’s because we stopped the universes from colliding.” “Yeah, maybe. So, Tyler...” He called across the room, turning his head away from the window. “What’s the blue team doing for Christmas?” “Well, none of us really have any plans. I mean, our families all live pretty far out of town, so it’d be expensive for them all to come over for one night. Besides, how could we pass up a Christmas victory party with you guys?” “Thanks. And, yeah, you guys helped us fight off the Scarlet King’s spawn even though you weren’t part of the agency. Plus, you helped me beat the Chaos Insurgency. I’d say you earned celebrating with us.” Lauren confirmed. Marie’s phone rang for a few seconds before she grabbed it out of her pocket to answer. “Hi gramps. Did you get everything sorted out? O-okay, I- wait what? Are you sure? Okay, okay, calm down, please, please, just get over here as soon as possible. I’ll send them out right away.” She hung up, turning to the others. “Bad news guys, but it looks like agent work doesn’t take a holiday. There’ve been reports of weird noises inside a cave on the outskirts of Inkopolis; cutting, screaming, your standard horror movie fare. Marcus, Lauren, Katherine, I want the three of you on it right now.” “What? Why us?” Marcus asked indignantly. “Because you’re the three most experienced agents we have, and we don’t want to send too many on a single mission. If things get dicey out there, just call us.” “Aright, got it. But we’re going to be back in time for the holidays.” “You’d better be!” Pearl called as they ran out the door.

In the middle of a forest just beyond the border of Inkopolis, two inklings and an octoling walked into a cave. “Come on you two! Time for some amateur spelunking!” Katherine ran into the alcove, which was about the size of a middle-class living room. “You say that like you’ve done this before.” Lauren remarked. “Yeah, me and Blackwood went through a magic cave when I accidentally went time travelling. Hopefully this time I won’t get a boulder on my legs or have to fight some shadowy figure.” Katherine casually explained, walking through the stone. “Wait, what?” Lauren blurted, taken aback. “Boulder? What happened with a boulder? That’s not the sort of thing you just gloss over!” “Look, I’m fine. That’s what matters. Plus, you inklings have glowing tentacles.” “Yeah, they’re pretty cool.” Marcus admitted, grabbing one of his longer tentacle-hairs and twisting it around in his hands. The glowing blue spots danced around the cave walls, which were only somewhat dim to begin with, as the three continued their search. “Hey guys! I found something!” Lauren called from deeper in the cave, sounding strangely unnerved. The other two ran over to the sound of her voice until they entered a small alcove, tucked away in the side of the tunnel. Lauren was standing on top of a large flat rock on the floor, looking at the wall. “What is it?” Katherine asked. “On the wall. Can’t you see? There’s something written in ink.” “What? Oh, yeah, you’re right. Not sure what it means, though. Kat, what do you think?” “No clue. I’ve never seen that word before.” “Looks like the kind of ink that comes out of us, like someone got hurt.” Marcus acknowledged, squinting to get a better look. He pulled a tiny glass vial out of his pocket, scraping a bit of the ink-blood off of the moderate-sized writing. “We should take this to the others.” “I think there’s some writing carved into the rock.” Lauren pointed out, kneeling in front of the slab. “Almost like someone left their names here.” “Yeah, I see them.” Marcus traced his finger over the names, Katherine looking over his shoulder. “Craig, Carter, Kelsey, Ammoses, and David: the cave club of Oceanside. Woah. Do you two know what this is?” “Yeah. Oceanside is what Inkopolis used to be called during the great turf war, right? Craig is captain Cuttlefish, Ammoses Shellendorf was a weapons designer who helped the inklings during the war, and Carter and Kelsey were members of the original Squidbeak Splatoon.” Lauren confirmed. “Alright, but who’s David? I doubt it’s the same guy who recruited me into Are We Cool Yet?, so maybe it’s someone else from the war.” “Yeah, maybe.” Marcus thought for a moment. “You know, I’m pretty sure the captain and Octavio used to be friends. Maybe David was Octavio’s real first name?” “Could be. For now, let’s just get this sample to the base and tell them about the writing.” Lauren stood up, as the three left the cave.

“Marie, did you analyze the ink the others found?” Madison asked, a few days after the christmas party. The blue team and Eric had gone back to Innsmouth county and it was only a few days until new years, but Marie had called over Marcus, Lauren, Katherine, the S4, Callie, Pearl, Marina, and her grandfather to tell them of her analysis. “Yep. You were right, Marcus. It was bodily ink and not turf war ink. And thanks to the forensics tech Marina was kind enough to donate to the agency, we now know who’s. It was Taylor.” “Wait, you mean my psychotic ex-girlfriend?” Marcus asked. “Afraid so. Now, you said there was something written on the wall. Do you remember what it was?” “Oh yeah!” Lauren remembered, “It said, ‘Majora’.”


End file.
